Warm, Sweet and has Consequences
by Dream4aSleepyZombie
Summary: Read it and find out.Please review. NOW EDITED.


_**Hey guys, just a cute little one shot that popped into my head, thought I would share. Please be advised this story has no plot and is ooc to what we are use to.**_

_**A/N: I know it might be hard to imagine, but it's CUTE!**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own any of the Bones characters, if I did you would know, because Bones would have a much later time slot.**_

* * *

**Warm, sweet and has consequences**

Booth strolled through the halls of the lab; it had been a long day. Bones had helped him catch two more bad guys, so his cosmic balance sheet was looking good, and they solved the case. All Mr FBI needed now was a nice quiet drink with his gorgeous partner, and all would be right with the world.

Walking toward said partner's office, he was stopped by Angela with a loud yell.

"Hey! Studly…"

Angela smiled as she purposely let her eyes roam his body, before settling on his eyes. She watched him roll his eyes in response, only serving to increase her grin. For some reason she had always enjoyed making him squirm.

"You gunna come with us to Coco- Loft?"

"What's that?"

"Coco-loft is this little cafe, owned by a chocolatier down town, everything there is made from Belgium chocolate, Bren loves it there and she is the reason you should come."

Booth tilted his head, not understanding what Ange meant, she smiled wickedly.

"Come and you will find out, you wouldn't believe me if I told you anyway."

Booth gave in and at six pm they all walked into a quiet little store front and sat down in the booths provided.

The conversation flowed easily; they all laughed and rehashed some of the better aspects of their solved case. It wasn't until an hour later when Booth noticed a few subtle changes in his partner. She was laughing a lot, constantly moving around, bouncing up and down in her seat, and she had just begun poking him in the arm then giggling when he looked at her.

Booth turned to Angela with a questioning look, when he felt Bones tickling the back of his neck lightly, he turned back to her, taking her hand in his and eyeing her suspiciously, before looking to Ange once again.

"This is what you wouldn't tell me? That chocolate makes her hyper?"

Angela was laughing, as was the rest of the group. They'd all seen this before and loved seeing their usually calm, hyper sensible, hyper rational Anthropologist; just plain hyper.

"No, not all chocolate, just the kind with 70% cocoa in it."

Booth looked back to Bones, she was still giggling as she played with his fingers. He spoke softly to her, a worried expression showing on his features.

"Bones. Are you ok?"

She looked into his eyes, still bouncing on the seat. Her smile was bright as though she didn't have a care in the world.

"Can we get more please, please, please; please I'll be your best friend pleaaase..."

Booth couldn't help himself, he started laughing along with the others, she was so cute and child like.

"Bones, I don't think you should have anymore."

They all watched as she pouted at him.

"But I said please, should I say pretty please?"

Booth was trying to be firm with her, but it was useless the second he looked into those eyes, he was wrapped around her little finger, he rolled his eyes and internally admitted defeat.

"Ok, one more then that's it, no more. Promise?"

He watched her eyes light up as she nodded furiously, and he flagged down a waiter, all the while shaking his head at how easily she got her way.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, am I your best friend?"

That did it; the innocent look on her face coupled with the eagerness and smile; the table erupted into laughter, all except the oblivious Temperance Brennan who actually looked more confused than normal. Booth pulled her in against his chest and was surprised to feel her hugging back, along with the bouncing that hadn't ceased.

Her third cup arrived, and Booth watched on horrified, as she added four heaped teaspoons of sugar to it, he stopped her when she made a move to add a fifth. They all stared as she sipped her drink, blowing cool air on it every now and again. Booth tried desperately to hide his amusement, he wondered if she would be sick later, due to the sugar overload.

* * *

Temperance sat there laughing, as she poured sugar onto the table when Booth got up to use the bathroom. Angela smiled seeing her best friend drawing pictures of love hearts and flowers in the scattered grains. Booth sat down on his return and frowned at the mess the squints had let her create, however when he saw what she was drawing, he could do nothing but smile and think of the childhood she had lost at such a young age. Booth leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"What are you doing?"

She looked up at him with wide eyes, her face showing excitement and something else he couldn't quite name.

"Drawing flowers; see"

The table smiled; as she pointed and pulled him closer to see what she was doing.

There was something about Dr. Temperance Brennan when she was like this. She seemed almost vulnerable, and they all felt they were witnessing something so pure, so innocent that they were drawn to it. Booth smiled, he loved seeing her this way, it made his stomach flutter; and he felt that undeniable need to protect her.

* * *

Booth decided it was time to take Bones home when she told the waiter, he looked like a penguin. Of course it was Booth who had to deal with her, until she came down from her sugar high, not that he minded in the slightest, this was a side of his partner he enjoyed. He imagined she would have been similar, had she not lost all her family so early in life, and been through all that she had. Still she was definitely a handful and had put Parker's hyper activity to shame.

Finally Booth managed to get her to stay on the couch with him and watch TV, he did have the science channel on, but to his char-grin she proclaimed it was boring and blew a raspberry at him. She cuddled up next to him, when he flicked on the movie 'Back Draft' he assumed her attention was held by the bright colors on the screen.

After an hour of watching and letting his fingers drag through her silky hair, Booth looked down to find his beautiful hyper active partner, all tuckered out and sleeping against him. Slowly he laid back into the corner of the couch, pulling her down with him and kissing her forehead.

"Night Temperance."

She snuggled in closer to him and mumbled as she hugged his arm to her waist.

"Mmm hmm night Seeley."

* * *

**END-So what did you think? Please review, they make me happy. **

**A/N: the movie Back Draft is basically a movie about fire, so lot's of flames, loads of action very hard not to watch. **


End file.
